The girl next door
by snowboredingal
Summary: imagine a world where bella never existed. Edward meets a mysterious new girl and her family who arent as human as they seem. EdxOC
1. The First day of School

**Chapter 1 First Day of a New School**

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

_(Music) Your heart is something cause it's burning through your eyes. I try to get it out but all I hear from you are lies._

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" Alexandria said to her alarm clock. Listening to the song play she started to stretch out on her bed.

_And I can tell you're going through the motions. Look at you…_

Alexandria looked at the clock and saw the green numbers flashing 6:32 am. Being the early bird she was, she got up and went to her privet bathroom. Keeping the light off, so not to blind her, she walked up to the sink and stared at her reflection. Green eyes stared back at her, taking in the disheveled appearance of her hair as well as the smears of left over make up that she didn't manage to get off the night before. After a small sigh she reached into the cabinet and pulled out her toothbrush, toothpaste, and facial soap. Closing the cabinet, she turned on the faucet and began brushing her teeth.

"Brush your teeth at a 450" the words of her sister, Roxie, echoing in her head. Although, slightly sadden by the thought of her sister, Alex spit and rinse her mouth and tooth brush.

_'I wonder what Roxie and Jessica are doing right now?' _

Alex splashed water onto her face to wake herself up some more then washed her face. When she was done she put everything away into the medicine cabinet and pulled out her straightener. She plugged it into the wall and turned it on so it could heat up. Setting it on the counter, Alex left the bathroom and headed toward her enormous walk-in closet. Pulling open the double doors, she was greeted by the sight of seemingly endless rows of clothes, jewelry, shoes and make-up. She made her way in, heading toward the pants section of the closet. The pants were set up going from light to dark, skinny to flared and casual to fancy. Alex was looking for a few minutes before she finally found her favorite pair of black skinny jeans. They were a little old and tattered but Alex refused to get rid of them. Why throughout perfectly comfortable jeans, especially when they look fan-freaking-tastic on you! Next was to find a long-sleeved shirt, after all they were staying in Forks, WA, one of the most sunless places in North America. After searching for what seemed like an eternity, Alex finally found the perfect shirt. It was a two piece shirt that had a black t-shirt on the top of a red long-sleeved shirt. After trading her baggy jammy shirt for the long-sleeve Alex headed for the other half of her closet that held her shoes and accessories. She looked through the red gems with silver holders and got ruby earrings and a ruby necklace. The necklace was a simple, thin, silver chain with a tear drop shaped ruby pendent. The earrings were matching tear drop ruby studs. The final piece to complete her outfit was a pair of black and white converse with red laces. Leaving the treasure trove of a closet, Alex went back to the bathroom and quickly straightened her hair. After finishing, she cleaned up and headed out of her room to the one across the hall. Knocking lightly she waited for a response. When none came, she went in. Lying asleep on the bed was Alex's best friend, Sammantha Long. Smiling at the sight in front of her, Alex made her way to the side of Sam's bed and began trying to wake her sleeping friend.

"Sam…Sammy…Sam wake up," she said gently shaking Sam's shoulder.

Shrugging off Alex's hand, Sam mumbles, "No more cookies or the white will go boo."

Taking a deep breath, Alex yells, "SAMMANTHA LONG WAKE UP!" right next to Sam's ear and jumps back as Sam bolts upright in bed.

"AHH…I'M AWAKE! Gezz you don't have to yell in my ear!" Sam says as she glares at Alex.

Alex shrugs her shoulders while saying, "Sorry, but it was either yelling at you or dumping water on you, so be happy I only yelled. Anyway get ready and I'll make breakfast okay? What do you want to eat?"

"French toast with orange juice please."

"Sounds good, I'm gonna go try to wake up Ashley. Start getting ready."

"I will when you get out!"

Chuckling to her self, Alex left Sam's room and walked to the door to the right of it. Alex knocked and waited for a reply. As with Sam's room there was no reply. Alex walked in expecting to see her cousin stretched out across her bed, but was surprised to see an empty bed. She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. After a few seconds Ashley answered.

"What! I'm in the shower."

Alex smiled to her self as she leaned against the wall of the bathroom door. "Hey Ash, I was just checking on you. I was gonna start breakfast and I wanted to know what you wanted."

"Freaking French Toast! Haha."

"That's what Sam said, French toast it is. Oh, and before I go what are we taking to school today?"

"The motorcycles, I checked, it's gonna be over cast but it wont rain today."

"Sweet. I love having my on personal meteorologist, haha! I'll tell Sam. And hurry up, because I want to leave by 7:45"

"Alright I'm almost done, I'll see you downstairs."

Alex walked away from the bathroom and out of Ashley's room back toward Sam's room. Alex knocked on the door before saying, "Sam, I just wanted to let you know we're taking the motorcycles today."

"Alright, see you downstairs." Sam replied

Walking straight ahead, down the stairs, and then making a left into the kitchen, Alex began to gather the ingredients and utensils for French toast. A pan, spatula, butter, eggs, a bowl, bread, milk, cinnamon, syrup, powdered sugar, and plates were spread out across the counter top. Grabbing the bowl, Alex mixed some eggs, milk, and cinnamon into the French toast mix while the pan heated on the stove. Quickly dipping the bread into the mix and tossing them into the pan, Alex began cooking the French toast. Ten minutes later, Alex was putting the finishing touches on the French toast when Ashley and Sam came down the stairs.

"Thank God you're done! I'm starving!" exclaimed Ashley.

"Yeah me too," agreed Sam.

"Dig in guys we got 15 minutes before we have to go," Alex said.

After finishing their breakfast they grabbed their backpacks, helmets, leather jackets and wind breaker sweats, to wear over their jeans to stay warm, then proceeded into the garage to their motorcycles. Suited up and helmet microphones in place the girls kicked their bikes to life to begin the first day of a new school year.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic. let me know what you think. should i keep writing or should i burn my note books! haha**


	2. New Kids in Town

**Chapter 2 New Kids in Town**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

It's the first day of a new school year. There's really nothing special about it. The same simple- minded people with nothing intelligent ever running through their heads. I swear I can not go a single day without hearing just how hot my sisters are or how amazing my brothers and my own ass look in our jeans. It is so ridiculous. Nothing new or exciting ever happens here, but when you're a family of vegetarian vampires where else would you live but a small town where nothing happens. Oh well, time for another lackluster day at Forks High School. If only something exciting would happen. Just once I wish something out of the ordinary would happen.

It's about 7:55 A.M. when I pull the Volvo into the parking lot. In 15 minutes my torture will begin. I will walk into class and have to listen it the mindless droll of the hormone driven, average teenager for the next 8 HOURS! (Sigh) Maybe I should have just stayed home. With that last thought my family and I exited my car and began heading toward the school office. I stopped walking when I heard the dull roar of a motorcycle. It was too low for any human to hear, but for my siblings and me, we could hear it as if it was right next to us. It was odd because not very many motorcycle riders come through here. Actually no motorcycles came through here because of the weather. The almost constant rain and cloudy days were enough to keep any motorcycles, bicycles, and any other mode of transportation that left you exposed to the weather. While I listened, I thought to myself maybe my wish came true and something exciting will happen, but more than likely not. As I stood there I tried to figure out which direction the sounds were coming from and where they were headed. After a few moments I realized that the sounds weren't passing by the school but coming toward it.

**Alexandria's P.O.V.**

__"Hey guys were almost there, you feel like dazzling the new student body?" I asked through our new helmet radios.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Ashley replied.

"Ashley that's exactly what I'm thinking about. What about you Sam? Are you in?"

"I'm down for anything. You know that," said Sam.

"Ash?"

"I'm in, but what are we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna do a front tire wheelie with one leg kneeling on the seat while the other leg is in the air. What are you gonna do Sam?"

"I'm gonna do front tire wheelie but I'll stay sitting. I haven't perfected that one yet. What about you Ash?"

"I'll stick with the traditional wheelie. No offence guys but I personally don't want to go to the emergency room on my first day of school."

After a quick chuckle we were off, heading full speed toward the school parking lot. I was in the front with Sam and Ashley right behind me. We went up the drive way and were heading strait down the middle row of cars. Right before we passed the first parked car Sam went left as Ashley went right. I continued straight down the middle row. As I speed past the first three parked cars I increased my speed just a hair more before I slammed on my front breaks causing the motorcycle to lurch forward onto the front tire where I proceeded to plant my left knee onto the seat and kick my right leg into the air. All the while the motorcycle continued to move forward on its front tire. I glanced to my left and saw Sam leaning forward on her handle bars as the motorcycle rolled along on its front tire. I glanced to my right and saw Ashley leaning back as the front tire had completely left the asphalt. As I was reaching the end of the row I spotted two empty parking spaces next to one another. I looked to Sam and nodded my head in their direction. She nodded back and made her way to the parking spot while still on her front tire. I looked at Ashley and made the same gesture toward the parking spaces. She let the front tire hit the ground and made her way to the parking spaces. While still on my front tire I made my way to the empty space. Sam and I reached the spaces at the same time. Parking our bikes opposite of one another, we turned off the motorcycles just as Ashley had reached us. We dismounted the motorcycles just in time to have the entire student body of Forks High surrounded us. All of whom were asking question after question until their voices blended together into one gigantic roar that began to slowly suffocate us.

_ "Oh my god! You're amazing! What model is your bike?"_

_ "I love your bike! Where did you get it?"_

_ "Where did you learn to ride a motorcycle?"_

_ "Do you have a girlfriend?"_

Hundreds of questions and complements were shouted at us. One after another but they never bothered to listen for their answers. Finally it became too much for me, so I pulled off my helmet and yelled.

"Back up! You guys are so close I'm starting to feel claustrophobic! Seriously, BACK UP!"

Absolute silence fell upon the crowd as they all stared at me. I looked over to Sam and Ashley wondering what they thought of the sudden silence. They just shrugged their shoulders and started to remove their gear. By the time we had finished putting our jackets and windbreaker pants into our backpacks someone had finally managed to reign in their shock long enough to stutter out, "You…you guys are GIRLS?!"

Sam, Ashley, and I looked at one another and started laughing. Those idiots thought we were boys the whole time. We laughed so hard that we had to use our bikes to keep us upright. When we finally settled down I looked at the student and in the most serious voice I could muster I said, "No dude, we're just really good transvestites." The look on his face sent us into another fit of laughter. After explaining it was all a joke we headed toward the main office to get our class schedules. Upon walking to the office doors I saw some thing out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to get a better look. My eyes met the gaze of another. Deep topaz eyes that reminded me of butterscotch were slightly covered due to the casual disarray of bronze hair. A lean build body that was accented by the crisp, white, short sleeved, button down shirt that was left open with a red t-shirt underneath. He was deathly pale, and yet absolutely gorgeous. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. When in actuality, were only moments. The spell was finally broken when a girl with spiky black hair and a very small build came up and handed the boy a piece of paper. She was as pale as the boy was. I looked around him and found three more pale students all very attractive and all had the same liquid butterscotch eyes. That's when it hit me, VAMPIRES! Not just any vampires, vegetarian vampires. A small smile graced my lips, one you would see when someone was sharing a privet joke. Who would have thought that two immortal species would be found in such a small town? This was definitely going to be an interesting school year.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

After the show the new students put on, every student at Forks High was officially obsessed with the new students. Thoughts of dating the new students filled my head from the female population of the school. While the male population's thoughts ran along the lines of admiration and awe. I could hear the students asking question after question, some questions were repeated 10 times over until finally one of the riders snapped. The rider ripped off his helmet and yelled at the crowd. Immediately after she yelled, silence descended onto the entire student body. One thought raced through every single mind on campus including my siblings and myself. The new students were girls. While everyone was mesmerized by the new discovery the girls quickly removed their motorcycle gear and put it away before a student managed to break out of his stupor to stutter out,

"You…you guys are GIRLS?!"

I watched as the girls looked at one another and began to laugh. After their fit was over the leader said something, I didn't bother listening to, before breaking into another fit of laughter. After exchanging a few more words the group of new students started making their way to the main office. As they walked by I finally got a good look at them. Two of them were walking in front of the leader. They were wearing simple long-sleeves with dark blue jeans. The leader was wearing black skinny jean with a red and black long-sleeve shirt. She walked about two feet behind the other two girls, seemingly lost in her thoughts when she turned and locked eyes with me. She stopped a few feet from the main office doors while her friends continued on into the office. We continued to stare into each others eyes completely entranced. Dark brown, almost black, hair accented with red highlights fell down in layers framing her face. Eyes as dark as emeralds but soft like water lilies were accented by the little amount of eyeliner on each eye. Just enough to make them sparkle without being overly obnoxious. All in all I'd have to say she was exceedingly beautiful. I could only wish I knew her name. And just as quickly as it all started the spell that we were both under broke as Alice nudged me to hand me my class schedule. I looked at her as I thanked her and took my class schedule, before I looked back at the girl. She had a small smile on her face, the kind of smile where there's only the slightest upturn of the lips. The kind of smile that you would use as if remembering a privet joke. As I turned and walked away with my family I could only wonder what could have caused that smile. This was definitely going to be and interesting school year.

**A/N: So that ends chapter 2! What's in store for Edward and Alex as the day progresses? No body knows…but me of course. If any of you were confused by the fact she figured out they were vampires so fast it will be explained in the next chapter. Also I will be posting a link on my profile of the motorcycle stunts. Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
